


problematic tubbo oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, hyperfixation part 2 lol, i actually feel really bad about this, im going to hell pogchamp, sorry to everyone in this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: fics of tubbo getting railed to help me cope with trauma and hyperfixation.this will be gone as soon as the hyperfixation is overif you found this, you were looking. it can be our little secret
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jordan Maron/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude/Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Clay | Dream, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Eret, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Grayson | Purpled, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Jschlatt, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Nick | Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Ranboo, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 36
Kudos: 392





	1. requests

i feel bad enough about making this in the forst place so antis, please dni, this is just self indulgence to help cope with stuff.

i will do:

basically anything that isnt in the other list

i wont do:

top tubbo (i might do dom tubbo but not top)

rape/noncon

philza minecraft 

women (unless its a weird specific occasion

trans tubbo

piss/shit kink

extreme gore

beastiality

requests are open!

please leave requests

i dont really have much in the works atm


	2. wilbur/tubbo puppyplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i just- 🐶

tubbo panted heavily in the silent room. wilbur had left him there a few hours ago; dog-tail-vibrator on the highest power in his ass, arms and legs tied behind his back, and a poorly crafted collar secured around his neck.

tubbo bit the comforter of the bed as hard as he could; doing his best not to moan, it was midday after all, and all of l’manburg would be able to hear him from wilburs small underground bunker.

he knew wilbur was close. this was always his favorite part; listening to tubbo do his best to stay silent as he was overstimulated and underestimated all at the same time. 

there were only a few more minutes until wilbur would deem the punishment as served, tubbo honesty had no idea what he had done wrong. wil had said something about whoring around, mentioning ranboo and tommy somewhere along the lines. he hadn’t done any of that of course, well, not that wilbur was supposed to know about.

tubbo’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing, footsteps echoing around the small room.

fingers that could only belong to wilbur brushed across tubbo’s skin, ghosting over his arms as wilbur began to speak; “how’s my little puppy doing,” his voice was raspy as he whispered, not allowing tubbo to talk before he started again, “have you learned your lesson yet, whore?”

wilbur pulled tubbo into a kneeling position by his collar, slightly choking the other to get a good view on his fucked out features. tubbo moaned as the vibrator was pressed further into him, so close to the right place.

“i asked you a question, pup, have you learned your lesson?” wilbur pulled on tubbo’s hair, sucking on his neck before biting it softly, pulling out the vibrator.

“yes- yes,” tubbo cried out, groaning at the loss of pleasure.

“does the doggy think he deserves a treat?” wil whispered into tubbo’s ear, pressing a lubed finger to the smaller boy’s hole. tubbo pushed back against his wilbur, whimpering as he replied; “yes, yes please wil- aah~” tubbo was cut off as wil pressed a finger in, wasting no time finding the boy’s prostate, abusing it roughly.

tubbo moaned and mewled as the taller man thrusted his fingers in, over and over. he was so close, and wilbur could tell. he released the collar, allowing tubbo to fall back into his previous position. 

“wil~ i’m g- wi-” tubbo opened his mouth into a silent ‘o’ shape, writhing and shaking underneath wilbur as he came, cum splattering across the red blankets.

“look at what you did now, you made a mess of the bed,” wilbur frowned, refraining from pressing his fingers into the small president. “go on pup, clean up your mess,” wilbur gestured to the cum stained duvet.

tubbo hesitated slightly as wilbur untied his hands before beginning to lick his cum off the bedcovers, cringing at the taste. this continued until it was cleaned up, or up to wilburs standards at least.

wilbur pulled at tubbo’s hands again, retying them behind his back. he pressed his clothed erection to the smaller male’s hole, grinning at the reaction of whimpering and begging that he received.

wilbur slowly unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down just enough to get his dick out. he tugged down his boxers, freeing his painfully hard cock from the confines of his clothing.

tubbo was panting beneath the older man, moaning loudly into the bedsheets as wilbur spread more lube around his hole, before pressing his length into tubbo, barely giving him time to adjust before he began mercilessly pounding into the small teen, dragging out high pitched cries from the brunet.

“god, you’re such a little slut, aren’t you,” wilbur spoke, right up against tubbo’s ear; “going around fucking other men, thinking i wouldn’t notice? how many people have cum inside you today, pup?”

tubbo choked out moans, so close to his orgasm that it felt nearly impossible to speak. 

wilbur pulled out almost fully, leaving only the head of his cock inside tubbo before asking again, “i said how many people have cum inside you today, answer me tubbo,”

“t-two,” tubbo rasped, sweat dripping down his legs. wilbur scoffed before slamming back in fully, tearing a high pitched groan from tubbo’s throat as his prostate was hit dead on. wilbur began abusing and pounding against that spot. 

“wilbur i’m go-“ tubbo cut himself off with a particularly loud moan that all of l’maamburg had surely heard. cum spurted from his dick as wilbur continued to slam into tubbo, his thrusts becoming inconsistent and rougher until the man grabbed tubbo’s hips tightly, burying himself to the hilt inside tubbo as he came, painting the smaller boy’s insides white.

wilbur panted as he pulled out of tubbo, watching his cum pour out of the brunet’s hole as he untied his hands and legs.

tubbo collapsed on the bed, not bothering to clean himself up as he attempted to rest. wilbur smiled softly at the younger teen, laying next to him and pulling the smaller boy’s close, resting his head atop tubbo’s as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
